Love Finds Jane Rizzoli
by PurpleCardi
Summary: Month after month of fluffy little snippets about Jane's love for her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Month after month of pure, wholesome and not-so-wholesome Rizzles fluff. **

**January**

Three months had passed since Jane began dating Maura—three months in which she felt as if she had finally found what had been missing in her life. Although Maura had been her best friend and constant companion, Jane thought that relationship paled in comparison to what she now had with Maura. Instead of having a crush on her and keeping her feelings to herself, she could now kiss Maura and _touch _Maura whenever and wherever she wanted to. It was an immature reason to be happy, but Jane couldn't help feeling fortunate enough to be the sole recipient of Maura's affections. Jane Rizzoli had become a ray of sunshine, which prompted merciless teasing from Frost and her brothers—_especially _her brothers. Even her own mother occasionally joined in on the teasing, but none of it affected Jane. When she was alone with Tommy and Frankie, the three of them would regress to their teenage years and start telling stories about women they've "hooked up" with. Tommy always put Frankie and Jane to shame until one night when the three Rizzoli siblings were at Jane's apartment and Frankie snatched Jane's phone away from her when Maura had sent a photo of herself in lingerie. Jane nonchalantly grabbed the phone away from Tommy who had taken it from Frankie. She knew that photo was meant for her eyes only, but at that moment that photo of Maura in lingerie gave her bragging rights. "You see this woman?" she asked them. "This is who I got to third base with last night and this is who I will score with tonight." It was all so juvenile, but that photo earned Jane some respect and the teasing from her brothers ceased until two weeks later when Maura sent her a text message saying "I miss you" followed by a pet name they used for each other. That's when they regressed—yet again—and started playing keep away with Jane's phone. The evening ended in a broken lamp and a ripped sleeve for Tommy, but that was expected when the Rizzoli siblings were left as a trio with no parental supervision. It had been that way when they were children and it would probably continue well into their twilight years, but their teasing brought Jane to a realization: she wanted to do more than _date_ Maura.

The two of them had spent New Year's Eve together and Jane couldn't think of anyone she would rather kiss when the clock struck midnight. Now that a new year had begun, Jane felt it was the perfect time for a new title for the two of them. No more introducing Maura to people as the woman she was dating. Jane wanted to be able to say to people, "This is my girlfriend Maura." It was a simple word, but it held so much meaning for the two of them. They were already seeing each other exclusively, but the word "girlfriend" meant an even deeper commitment.

With Maura in the shower, Jane saw it as the perfect opportunity to follow through with her plan of asking Maura to be her girlfriend. For a week, Jane had tried to think of the perfect way to ask Maura to be hers, her ideas ranging from grandiose to simple. With some advice from her mother, Jane decided to take a simple approach and involve Bass. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Maura's desk and wrote the words "Be Jane's girlfriend?" on it. Once she was certain her handwriting was legible, Jane gently set the paper down in front of Bass.

"Stay still for me," Jane pleaded with the tortoise. "I'm counting on you, Bass." She felt foolish for talking to a tortoise, but she had a favor to ask of him, so she figured she should at least talk to him in a polite manner.

"Babe!" Jane called out.

"Yes?" Maura asked loud enough for Jane to hear her from the bathroom. Jane became unexpectedly nervous when she heard Maura turn the water off.

"Bass has something to tell you," Jane said and gently smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. _Jane, what are you doing? You're not in high school. Ask her to be your girlfriend like a grown woman would. Get her some flowers or take her out for a nice dinner._

"Bass has something to tell me?" Maura asked with a confused expression on her face. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was still dripping wet. She typically wouldn't have emerged from the bathroom with dripping hair, but when her woman and her tortoise needed her, drying herself was merely a formality.

Maura was rendered speechless when she saw the note in front of Bass asking her to be Jane's girlfriend. There was no verbal response, only a smile on Maura's face wide enough to show her dimples.

"If it'll make Bass happy," Maura said playfully before rushing over to Jane and wrapping her arms around her.

"Is that a yes?" Jane asked, holding Maura at arms length so she could gauge her reaction.

"That's a yes," Maura reassured her.

Jane pulled Maura in and gave her a quick kiss before lifting her up and eliciting the cutest noises she had ever heard from Maura. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair was a drippy, stringy mess, but Jane still thought of her as the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

_Maura Dorothea Isles is officially my girlfriend_, Jane thought as she kissed Maura.

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli is mine_, Maura thought during that same kiss.

While still kissing Maura, Jane held out her arm and gave a thumbs up to Bass as a congratulations for a job well done. Her plan had worked perfectly, but she couldn't have done it without a little help from her new girlfriend's cherished pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some wholesome and not-so-wholesome Rizzles Valentine's Day fun. Enjoy! :)**

Valentine's Day had approached much faster than Jane had hoped. Ever since they had become a couple, Jane spent nearly every waking moment with Maura. While at work, Maura stuck to Jane like glue. There were so many instances when the presence of their medical examiner was unneeded, but that didn't matter to Maura because _Jane _needed her. Having her girlfriend there gave Jane confidence or, rather, having her girlfriend present made Jane want to impress her and be even better at her job. Her girlfriend was quite the show off when the object of her desire was present, which always made Maura smile.

Jane and Maura had never mentioned exchanging gifts, but it was their first Valentine's Day as a couple and Jane wasn't going to take any risks. If she didn't get Maura a gift, but Maura gave her one, she'd fear being marked as a bad girlfriend or, worse, she'd see the look of disappointment on Maura's face—the face she loved. She _loved_ Maura; rather, she was _in love _with Maura. It wasn't a new feeling for Jane, but her acceptance of this feeling was new. She wanted to deny it for as long as she could for fear of being vulnerable and getting hurt, but she told herself she had no reason to worry. This was _Maura_—her best friend. If she couldn't trust her heart with Maura, whom could she trust it with?

Jane looked at the square-shaped box that she had placed on top of her bed. Inside it was a bracelet—a _personalized _bracelet. Jane had never bought jewelry for anybody before, except for a necklace she had bought for her mom with Frankie and Tommy for Mother's Day when she was twelve, but this was entirely different. Jane knew her mother would love the necklace regardless because it was from her children, but would Maura love the bracelet regardless because it was from her girlfriend? Jane knew it didn't matter; the bracelet was personalized so there was no returning it and, with Maura due to arrive in minutes, there was no turning back.

There were no grandiose gestures planned, no flowers and candy, and no candlelit dinner and champagne. All Jane and Maura really wanted was a stolen moment. They wanted to retreat and forget about the world around them. There was nothing officially planned, so there was no hype for them to live up to, which is exactly how they wanted it. All around the city, there were couples getting engaged on that day and women receiving dozens of red roses, but all Jane hoped for was an opportunity to cuddle with her girlfriend, which is why they insisted on a 'pajamas only' rule. Her pajamas that night were a pair of low-rise sweatpants and a bare midriff tank top. It wasn't what she usually slept in, but she knew Maura loved her abs and she thought she'd give her girlfriend just a little bit of eye candy.

When Jane heard a knock on her door, she nearly leapt from her bed on her way to answer it. On the other side of the door was her bare-legged girlfriend, nearly shivering in the hallway. It was a cold night and Jane knew if her girlfriend was willing to brave a Boston winter night with hardly any clothes, she must have something special in store for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Maura said and kissed Jane on the cheek. That innocent kiss made Jane feel weak in the knees. She pulled her girlfriend in and closed the door behind her. Once Maura was safely inside Jane's warm apartment, Jane held her as close as she could, taking in the scent of Maura's hair and the smell of her perfume.

"I missed you," Jane told her, her arms still wrapped around Maura.

"You saw me three hours ago," Maura pointed out.

"I know," Jane said shyly. She couldn't stop herself from blushing so she turned away from Maura.

"Look at me," Maura insisted. She put her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks and pressed her lips to hers. "It's just Valentine's Day."

"This is my first _real _Valentine's Day with a girlfriend," Jane admitted.

"I'm honored to be your first," Maura said and kissed her again. That kiss made Jane smile even more.

"You're my first and my last," Jane let it slip out. She felt relieved when she noticed Maura start to smile. "Maura, I'm sorry. I mean—"

Before Jane could finish her sentence, Maura laced their fingers together and led Jane over to the couch.

"You're still wearing your coat," Jane pointed out.

"I'll take it off," Maura said mischievously. Jane's eyes widened when she saw what Maura was wearing underneath. She had expected pajamas or even a negligee, but the woman she loved was wearing nothing underneath.

"Maura Dorothea Isles," Jane said in disbelief. "This isn't how you sleep."

"This is how I sleep when I spend the night with you," Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Don't think I'm focusing on your breasts," Jane began. "But—"

"But you're focusing on my breasts," Maura pointed out.

"I'm focusing on what's _on _your breasts," Jane said embarrassedly. "Or what's on your chest. Okay, I'm staring at your breasts and the red heart you've drawn on you."

"What heart?" Maura asked nervously.

"This one," Jane said and kissed the carefully drawn red heart.

"It's nothing," Maura insisted.

"Is it a gift for me?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura responded. "I didn't get you a gift."

"Maura, you're breaking out in—"

"No," Maura interrupted.

"Maura, you're lying," Jane said as she playfully pulled her naked girlfriend on top of her. As beautiful as Maura looked, Jane was far too nervous to be aroused. Instead, she held onto Maura and draped a blanket over the two of them. Feeling Maura's soft skin finally put Jane at ease.

"I have a gift for you," Maura admitted. She reached for her coat and handed Jane a key that she had taken from her pocket.

"I already have a key to your house," Jane told her with a confused look on her face.

"This isn't a key to my house," Maura corrected her. She grabbed Jane's hand and held it up to the heart she had drawn on her chest. "This is the key to my heart and only _you _have it."

"Babe," Jane said softly. "I love you."

"You love me?" Maura asked.

"I'm _in _love with you," Jane informed her.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"You are?" Jane asked, hoping for some reassurance.

"I wore nothing under my coat in the middle of February," Maura stated.

"You're catching on to sarcasm," Jane pointed out. "Nice one."

"I'm stating a fact," Maura began. "It's the middle of February. I—"

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ruin the moment," Jane said and kissed her girlfriend to prevent her from speaking again. When Jane was preoccupied with kissing her, Maura grabbed her hand and strategically positioned her girlfriend's fingers on her clit. "Maura, you're so wet. When did this happen?" Jane asked as she coated her fingers with Maura's wetness. She still had a bracelet to give her, but Jane knew it was more important to satisfy her girlfriend. The bracelet could wait, but Maura should never have to.


	3. Chapter 3

The last patches of snow were melting and the weather was starting to warm up. The temperature was still in the 50s and 60s, but it was warm enough to hang up the pea coats and bring out the lighter jackets. Spring's arrival was evident all over Boston from the flowers blooming in the park to the sounds of birds chirping. Everywhere she looked, people seemed _happier_ and Jane was no exception. That spring, Jane Rizzoli was no stranger to happiness because, holding on to her arm, was the love of her life and the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

Their day started with brunch at a café on Newbury Street. The café was a place that Maura frequented but, because it was Jane's first time there, she was willing to let Maura order for her. Jane soon realized that would be a mistake. What Maura ordered for her looked terrible and tasted even worse than it looked.

"I'm sorry," Maura said worriedly. "We can switch if you'd like or I could order something else for you."

"No," Jane insisted. "I don't see anything on this menu that won't test my gag reflexes."

"This isn't Jane-approved food. I'll keep that in mind," Maura said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Jane-approved? Really, Maura?" Jane said sarcastically. "Am I _that _uncultured? Am I some sort of cavewoman?"

"No, you're not a _cavewoman_," Maura said matter-of-factly. "But you do eat like one."

Jane couldn't help smiling. "My girlfriend makes _one _joke today and it's at my expense."

"I like the way that sounds," Maura said, although she was changing the subject.

"Like the way what sounds?" Jane asked before taking a drink of her coffee, the only thing on the menu that she actually approved of.

"I like when you take possession of me," Maura admitted. "It's sexy."

"If we go back to my place, I can really take possession of you," Jane said and winked at her girlfriend.

Maura ignored that little wink and just smiled in return. "As fun as that sounds, you aren't getting out of what I have planned for the rest of the afternoon."

"C'mon, Maura," Jane groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

What Maura had planned for her that afternoon was one of Jane's least favorite things to do: shopping. She didn't hate _all _types of shopping. She loved shopping for sports equipment and Red Sox shirts, maybe even movies. She _especially _loved picking out new lingerie for Maura, but shopping for a new spring wardrobe definitely didn't top her list of favorite things to do.

All Jane could do was grin and bear it when they entered the first of what would probably be many stores. As much as Jane hated shopping, she had a feeling she would be rewarded if she remained on her best behavior. It was reminiscent of shopping for school clothes when she was a little girl, except Maura's rewards for shopping were much better than rewards she received as a little girl.

"This cut would really flatter you," Maura said as she held up a pair of jeggings.

"_Jeggings_, Maura? What the hell does that even mean?" Jane asked.

"They're a combination of jeans and leggings," Maura informed her. "Not that many women could pull them off, but you have the perfect shape for these."

Figuring they couldn't be _that _bad, Jane held up the jeggings, but immediately put them back when she saw two teenage girls grab similar pairs and take them to the fitting rooms.

"Oh, yay. I, too, can be the coolest girl in school," Jane said sarcastically. "I'll write 'I love Maura' all over my notebook and maybe we can even go to Homecoming together."

Maura grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "We'll move on." She came to a stop the moment she saw a strapless gray dress with a black belt around the waist. "How about this?"

"That's a dress," Jane pointed out.

"It's within the guidelines you gave me," Maura reminded her. "You said no flowers and no lace."

"Well, now there's a third guideline: no dresses," Jane said before leading her girlfriend away from the dresses.

"How about these?" Jane suggested. She held up a pair of bootcut jeans similar to the pair she was currently wearing.

"We're here for a _new _wardrobe," Maura reminded her.

"And these would be my _new _jeans," Jane said matter-of-factly.

Jane grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans, some short-sleeved shirts, and a few tank top before heading over to the cashier. For good measure, she grabbed two Red Sox caps: one for herself and one for Maura.

"I'm not wearing this," Maura insisted.

"You almost made me dress like a teenage girl," Jane pointed out. "You're wearing this."

After making her purchase, Jane made sure the cap was placed securely on her girlfriend's head. It clashed with her dress and the curls in her hair, but Jane had never seen a more beautiful sight than Maura in a baseball cap.

"Let's stop in here," Maura said, leading Jane into Victoria's Secret. As much as Jane loved shopping for lingerie with Maura, all of the pink décor was an assault on her eyes. Maura let go of her hand and headed over to a table with colorful cotton panties. Jane thought they were cute for _her_, but definitely not cute for Maura. She wanted Maura in lace. She wanted Maura in something sheer. She wanted her in _anything _other than cotton.

"Maura, the lace panties are over here," Jane said as she pointed to another display. "You're at the wrong table."

"I'm not at the wrong table," Maura said with a mischievous look on her face. "You said no lace."

"For _me_," Jane insisted. "_You _can shop for lace. Look, Maura, there's new lingerie. Try some on."

Maura ran her fingers along the fabric of the garment her girlfriend was holding up. "It's lace. This goes against the guidelines."

"Maura," Jane groaned.

"Jane," Maura mimicked.

"If I buy something other than jeans and a t-shirt, you'll wear this for me tonight?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura agreed.

Jane took a deep breath to allow some time to gather her thoughts. "Okay." She knew she was giving in, but the thought of Maura in new lingerie of her choosing was just too much to handle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed how Jane and Maura spent a lovely spring day in March. I think shopping with Jane would be...interesting...to say the least. If there's anything you would like our girls to do in the upcoming months feel free to leave a suggestion. I'll definitely give credit for them. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Opening Day had finally approached and Red Sox fans all over Boston were either making their way to the game or the sports bars surrounding Fenway Park. There was an air of excitement in the city as fans waited for the game to begin, but that wasn't the mood in Jane Rizzoli's apartment. All three Rizzoli siblings sat glumly on her living room sofa decked out in their finest Red Sox attire. They were wearing matching caps with different styles of shirts and if it weren't for their melancholy facial expressions, they would have looked ready for a family photo.

Their intentions were to go to the game as a trio on Opening Day. They had been planning this outing since last fall and they were almost certain they would be going to the game. A friend of Tommy's had connections when it came to tickets and they were assured they would be close enough to smell the Fenway Park grass on Opening Day. All Tommy had to do was pick up their tickets from his friend, but his friend had failed to come through for them and sold their tickets to someone who had offered him a higher price. By the time they realized they wouldn't have any tickets, the game was sold out and the Rizzoli siblings would have to watch the game on television. They could have gone to a sports bar, but the three of them were too depressed to leave Jane's apartment knowing that they could have had tickets.

"You need better friends," Jane told Tommy. "I knew we should have gotten the tickets from a more reliable source."

"We can go to a scalper," Tommy suggested. "We'll pay more money, but at least we'll have tickets."

"A scalper? Really?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Because that would look _great _for me and Jane," Frankie added.

"I forgot I'm the only screw up," Tommy said. "There's Officer Rizzoli and Detective Rizzoli and then there's me."

"Are you playing that card again?" Jane asked, frustrated.

"I'm not playing any card," Tommy told her. "It's just that—"

"C'mon," Frankie interrupted. "This isn't going to solve anything. We don't have tickets and we're not going to get tickets."

"He's right," Jane agreed. "We shouldn't turn against each other. What matters is the Sox are playing in a couple of hours."

"And there's beer in the fridge," Tommy added.

Jane wasn't expecting any visitors other than her brothers, so she was surprised to hear a knock on her door.

"Tommy, get the door," Jane commanded.

"Why do I have to get the door?" he asked.

"Because your friend didn't sell us tickets," Jane pointed out. "That means you're in charge of the door and getting beer from the fridge. And, because you're still the little brother and Frankie and I have the right to pick on you."

"That'll never change," Frankie told him.

Tommy opened the door to find Maura standing on the other side in the Red Sox cap Jane had bought her the month before. "Maura," Tommy said and gave her a hug. "Jane, your girlfriend is here."

"Babe!" Jane said excitedly as she made her way over to her. She pulled Maura in to her and enveloped her lips in a kiss. "Seeing you in that cap almost makes me forget about not having tickets."

Maura just smiled at her. "I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Jane asked in between kisses.

"A three-month anniversary gift," Maura told her before kissing Jane again.

"No one wants to see their sister make out," Frankie added.

"As her brothers, we have to be this way," Tommy told Maura. "If you were a man, we'd tell you to keep your dirty hands off our sister and if you break her heart we'll break your face, but you're a woman so all we can do is tease the two of you."

"Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?" Jane asked jokingly. "My family is kind of a package deal."

"I love the banter that goes on between siblings," Maura said to her girlfriend.

"Do you want my brothers?" Jane asked. "We'll trade. You can have Frankie and Tommy and I'll be an only child."

"That sounds like a plan," Maura said and smiled at her girlfriend. "But it's time for your gift. Close your eyes."

Jane was more than happy to oblige. While her eyes were closed, Maura reached into her purse and pulled out a ticket. Jane felt her girlfriend put something rectangular in her hand and she couldn't wait to open her eyes.

"Open them," Maura said cheerfully.

"You got me a ticket?" Jane asked excitedly.

Maura couldn't help smiling. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, greatest girlfriend any woman has ever had, will you let me take you to Opening Day?"

"Oh, Maura," Jane said, trying not to cry. "This is even better than proposing to me."

"Does this mean you'll go with me?" Maura asked.

"Yes!" Jane said excitedly, but then changed her tone when she realized her brothers didn't have tickets. "Babe, I can't. I'm sorry. If Frankie and Tommy can't go to the game, I can't go to the game."

"I know," Maura told her with a huge grin on her face. "I got tickets for the four of us. I'm an unofficial Rizzoli sibling, remember?"

"How did you get four tickets?" Tommy asked excitedly when Maura handed tickets to him and Frankie.

"Jane told me the three of you weren't going, so I purchased tickets from an acquaintance just minutes after she told me," Maura responded. "I hope the field box is okay."

"The field box?" Jane asked excitedly. "But those are—we've never—"

"Only the best for my girlfriend," Maura said and gave her a kiss.

"We have field box seats?" Frankie asked. "Are you serious? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Jane, you need to marry this woman," Tommy added.

Jane lifted up her girlfriend. "I plan on it."

Fenway Park always brought out the inner child in the Rizzoli siblings and, although that was still happening for Frankie and Tommy, Jane felt something entirely different on Opening Day. She tried to pay attention to the game, but all of her focus was on the woman sitting next to her. With each passing month, she was falling deeper in love with Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

On a beautiful Saturday in early May, Jane decided to pay her girlfriend a surprise visit. The weather was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so Jane's intentions were to spend the entire day outdoors with Maura. She was hoping they could pick up something to eat and have a picnic in the park followed by an activity of Maura's choosing. The activity Maura chose probably wouldn't be something Jane had in mind, but it didn't matter to her. The day was too beautiful to care what they were doing as long as she was with Maura.

Before approaching Maura's house, Jane stopped at a local flower shop and picked up a bouquet of daisies for her girlfriend. This was the first time she had ever bought flowers for Maura and she couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she gave them to her. Jane felt like a teenager again as she approached the front door of Maura's house with the bouquet in hand. Jane could have let herself in, but she thought it would be more romantic if she handed the flowers over to her at the door.

"Babe, these are for—" Jane started to say until she saw the girl who answered Maura's door. The girl was about thirteen or fourteen with golden hair and hazel eyes and Jane couldn't help but smile when she saw her. _Somebody shrank Maura._

"Hello," the girl said bashfully. "Are you here to see Dr. Isles?" Jane noticed the teenager start to blush, so she decided to take it easy on her instead of using any sarcasm.

"I'm Jane," she said as she extended her hand to her. "I'm a friend of Maura's."

"Jane," the girl began. "Jane, Medieval English. Jane became the most common feminine form of John in the 17th century. Before the 17th century, Joan was the most common feminine form of John. Were you named after Jane Austen? I'm reading _Northanger Abbey _in my spare time. Have you ever read that book? Oh, wait, maybe you were named after the protagonist in the Charlotte Bronte novel _Jane Eyre_? That's it, isn't it? Oh, I adore Charlotte Bronte."

"Yeah, that's who I was named after," Jane said to humor her.

Unable to control her blushing, the young girl turned away from Jane. "Maura, you have a guest," she called out.

"Babe," Maura said when she saw her. Jane had wanted to kiss her, but she was hesitant in front of Maura's guest. Unlike her girlfriend, Maura had no hesitations. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"These are for you," Jane told Maura as she handed over the flowers to her.

Before Maura could say anything, her teenage guest was responding for her. "Oh, this is all so beautiful. Maura, the way she kisses you is reminiscent of a novel I read the other day. Look at her bone structure and her long, curly hair and those strong arms of hers. She's quite picturesque. And she brought you flowers! No one has ever brought me flowers before. You're so lucky, Maura. I wish I had a girlfriend like her."

Those words may have come from a junior high student, but Jane was still flattered. No one had ever called her picturesque and she couldn't get over the sound of that. She pulled a single daisy out of the bouquet and handed it over to Maura's little companion. "Allow me to be the first to bring you a flower."

"My first flower from a woman, a real woman and not a girl," the teenager said as she started blushing even more. "This is the most perfect moment of my life. Oh, Jane. Thank you so much. I'm going to put this in a vase right now. Maura, may I use a vase?"

"They're under the sink," Maura said and tried not to laugh. As soon as her guest was gone, Maura flashed her girlfriend a smile. "I see you've become acquainted with Emma."

"She seems like the literature-crazed, teenage version of you," Jane pointed out.

"She already has a crush on you," Maura told her.

"Jealous?" Jane teased.

"No," Maura said in between kisses. "She only has one daisy. I have the other eleven."

"How is it that you have a teenager?" Jane asked as she held Maura. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Emma is the daughter of one of my friends from college," Maura informed her. "She and her husband are away for the weekend and she asked if Emma could stay with me. I've always been close to Emma. She's been mistaken for my daughter on more than one occasion."

"Maura and I are having the best time," Emma told them as she put water in a vase she had found. "She tells me all about science and I tell her about literature. Maura is the coolest person I know. I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"Babe, someone actually thinks you're cool?" Jane said jokingly. "Someone other than me." She may have been teasing her, but Jane was thrilled to know that someone looked up to her girlfriend. Maura was the most amazing woman Jane had ever met and she was glad she wasn't the only person who felt that way. "I have an idea. Why don't the three of us go for a walk in the park?"

"Anything you say," Emma responded.

"Emma, maybe it would be better if you sought after a more age-appropriate girl," Maura suggested. "Or just someone that isn't my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Maura," Emma said while taking pictures of the flower Jane had given her.

During their walk, Jane held hands with Maura as Emma excitedly walked next to them. She asked the two of them several questions about their relationship and then told them all about the girl she had a crush on, the girl who so happened to be playing softball in the park.

"She's perfect," Emma exclaimed. "Her name is Hannah. She's a softball player and she wants to be a police officer when she grows up. The end of the year dance is next week and I'm just dying for her to ask me, but I don't think she will."

"Why don't you ask her?" Jane suggested.

"But she's supposed to ask me," Emma pointed out. "And she has yet to ask me."

"Maybe she's shy," Jane told her. "I was shy to ask Maura on a date. I asked Maura to be my girlfriend, but Maura was the one who asked me on our first date."

"She did?" Emma asked hopefully. "So, it's okay if I ask Hannah? If I ask Hannah and she says yes, then we can go to the dance together and then be a couple and get married like you and Maura will."

"Like Jane and me?" Maura asked.

"Oh, I know you two will get married," Emma informed them. "Just like Hannah and I will."

"Her game is over," Jane pointed out. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"…okay," Emma said hesitantly. She took a deep breath, crossed her fingers excitedly, and then made her way over to Hannah.

"Aren't they cute?" Maura asked as she observed the interaction between Emma and her crush. "She's growing up so fast."

"Who do they remind you of?" Jane asked as she joined her girlfriend in observing Emma and Hannah. "It's kind of scary when you think about it."

"Had I known you at their age, I would have asked you to the end of the year dance," Maura said before kissing her girlfriend.

"That would have given us even more years together," Jane pointed out. "Even then, an entire lifetime isn't enough to love you."

Maura rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Emma's right. You _are _perfect."

Jane and Maura glanced at the girls long enough to see Hannah give Emma a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think she got her girl," Jane told Maura.

"We helped her with her first love," Maura pointed out.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "We helped her with her first love. Let's just hope we don't have to give her the talk."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Rizzles: The Next Generation. :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the comments. Seeing as I got a few requests for Emma's return, I couldn't help bringing her back. :)**

Jane looked over at Maura and Emma as the two of them were putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. It was the first time Jane and Maura had gone on a double date and Jane couldn't believe she was actually thrilled that their double date would be with Emma and Hannah. The two fourteen-year-olds weren't able to go to their school dance the month before because Hannah had a softball game. Her team had made the playoffs and there was no way she could miss her game. Hannah had promised to make it up to her by taking her out on a date. Not wanting to be seen with their parents, Emma had asked Jane and Maura if they could chaperone the two of them. Maura loved Emma like she was her own daughter, so she sacrificed a romantic night alone with Jane for dinner at a pizza place with Jane and two fourteen-year-olds.

"You two look beautiful," Jane said as Maura curled Emma's hair.

"I know Maura does," Emma told her. "Maura always looks beautiful, but do I really look beautiful like Maura? Jane, I'm nervous. What if Hannah doesn't like me?"

"She asked you on a date," Jane reminded her. "I think that means she likes you."

"Don't you think this is just like _Mrs. Dalloway_?" Emma asked. "_Life, London, this moment of June, _except it's life, Boston, this moment of June. I can be Clarissa Dalloway and she can be Sally Seton. Sally was Clarissa's first love."

"All I ask is that neither of you run naked down the hall like Sally Seton," Maura teased.

"Oh, Maura," Emma said through her laughter. "I adore our talks. When Sally kissed Clarissa, she considered it to be the most exquisite moment of her life. Is that what kissing feels like? Is it really that exquisite?"

"Every kiss I share with Jane feels like the most exquisite moment of my life," Maura told Emma. "However, kissing isn't always exquisite. Now that you're going on your first date, there are a few things Jane and I must tell you."

"This is where I leave," Jane insisted. "I'm not ready to give someone the talk."

"Sit down, babe," Maura commanded. "It'll be more effective if I have your input."

"Fine," Jane told her as she sat down on Maura's bed. "Emma, Maura and I know you're curious about…Maura, I can't do this."

"We know you're curious about kissing," Maura began. "Kissing a girl can be a beautiful experience, but only if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Emma said nervously. "At least I think I'm ready. Hannah is like my knight in shining armor. Kissing her is all I think about and all I dream about. She's so strong and she protects me."

"I know that feeling," Maura said dreamily.

The sound of Maura's doorbell ringing was Jane's cue to leave. When she answered the door, she was greeted by the girl Emma called her knight in shining armor. This strong, athletic knight in shining armor was none other than a lanky, dark haired girl in a pair of dressy black pants and a form-fitting red, button-up shirt. How Emma could consider her to be strong and protective was beyond Jane, but Hannah and Emma were fourteen and Jane wasn't about to interfere with young love. Besides, Jane, herself, was once a lanky, awkward girl. She quickly looked down at her own physique. _Still skinny, but at least the awkwardness is gone…for the most part._

"Hi, I'm Hannah," the girl said as poised as she could be.

"Jane," she responded.

"I overdressed, didn't I?" she asked once she saw Jane in jeans and a Patriots t-shirt. "We're just going to a pizza place. My mom told me to wear jeans, but I thought this would impress Emma. Now I'm going to look like an idiot."

"You look great," Jane reassured her when they were sitting down in the living room. "Besides, Emma thinks you're perfect. You're her knight in shining armor."

"She said that about me?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"She did," Jane told her. "And you brought her a flower. That'll give you so many points."

"It's just one rose," Hannah shrugged. "No big."

"Never underestimate how far a single red rose will get you," Jane informed her.

"Will it get me a kiss?" Hannah asked hopefully. The look on Hannah's face made Jane smile even more.

"It'll get you more than a kiss," Jane told her. "She might even hold your hand."

"I'm way too nervous," Hannah said as she covered her eyes. "I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at her."

"That never changes," Jane pointed out. "I still get that way when I look at Maura. Every time I look at her, I know I'm looking at the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You're so smart about these things," Hannah told her before her eyes turned toward the TV. "The Sox are playing. Do you think we can watch while our women are getting ready?"

"Yeah," Jane responded. She found the game on TV and sat down with Hannah. While the Sox were on, she noticed the fourteen-year-old finally at ease. Instead of worrying about how she was dressed or what she should say, she was focused on the game.

"Do you think we have a shot this year?" Hannah asked. "Every year, I think we have a shot at winning the AL East, but then those damn Yankees—Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cuss."

Jane started laughing. "Don't apologize. Every swear word is allowed when referring to the Yankees. I hate them as much as you do. Do you like the Pats?"

"Heck yes, I do!" Hannah said excitedly. "I love football. Do you like the Celtics?"

"Do I like the Celtics?" Jane scoffed. "The Celtics are my team! I _hate _the Lakers."

"Never say that team's name in my presence," Hannah teased. "How about the Bruins? Do you watch hockey?"

"Hannah, I'm adopting you," Jane insisted. "We'll tell your parents tonight."

"Can I go with you to work?" Hannah asked. "It'll be funny. You'll hide somewhere and then I'll show up in a similar outfit and everyone will ask, 'Jane, what happened to you?' and I'll say that someone put me in the drier."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Keep that in mind. We have to pull that prank on my brother."

"Can we have our own man cave?" Hannah asked. "I mean, we're women, but still. I've always wanted a man cave."

"My whole apartment is a man cave," Jane laughed. "There will be junk food and sports round the clock."

"And girls?" Hannah asked hopefully. "Just Emma and Maura, I mean."

"Maura is queen of the cave," Jane informed her. "She somehow always gets what she wants."

"You're whipped," Hannah teased.

"Am not," Jane scoffed. "No, I am, but you will be, too, before you know it."

"I hear Emma and Maura coming this way," Hannah said nervously. "What do I do when I see her?"

"Just follow my lead," Jane insisted. "Maura and I are here to help you."

"We're ready," Maura announced. She had a hand on Emma's shoulder to keep her calm.

"You look especially beautiful tonight," Jane said to Maura. She turned to Hannah and gave her a subtle gesture to say something to Emma.

Hannah nervously approached her date. "You look really beautiful, too."

"I do?" Emma asked as she started to blush.

"Yeah," Hannah insisted. "You're more beautiful than a heroine in a Victorian novel."

"Oh, Hannah," Emma said and gave her a hug. Hannah winked at her and Jane gave Hannah her nod of approval.

"I brought you this," Hannah said and handed Emma a rose.

"Do you want a vase?" Maura asked.

"No, thank you," Emma responded. "I'm not letting go of this tonight."

"Jane," Maura began to say when Hannah and Emma were too preoccupied with gazing into each other's eyes to pay attention to what they were saying. "Why don't you ever tell me I'm more beautiful than a heroine in a Victorian novel?"

"She outdid me," Jane said to Maura.

"She's not going to outdo you when it comes to romance," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "Their night will end with a kiss on the cheek. Ours will end with—"

"Maura," Jane scoffed. "I think I need to give _you_ the talk."

"Shall we go?" Maura asked their two, young companions.

"After you, my lady," Hannah said as she held open the door for Emma.

"Oh, she's _good_," Jane whispered to Maura.

"She's good," Maura said nonchalantly. "She's good for a fourteen-year-old, but nobody comes close to my dashing detective."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the lovely feedback, everyone. Oh, and Dr. Red Rose, thank you for the term Mini Rizzles. I love it! Now, it's time for more Rizzles and Mini Rizzles. :)**

Fourth of July celebrations were taking place all over the city, but all Jane and Maura wanted to do was retreat. Jane was thrilled to have a night alone with Maura after a particularly trying case. With the images still in her mind, all she wanted to do was hold Maura. Maura knew the details and Maura had been with her every step of the way, so she understood Jane's need to be comforted. It was a role reversal for the two of them, but Maura was more than willing to be Jane's safe haven.

While safely tucked away in Maura's bed, Jane was resting her head on Maura's chest to hear her heartbeat. The sound of Maura's beating heart was always a comfort to Jane because it was reassurance that Maura was with her and if Maura was with her it meant Maura was safe. She didn't realize how or when it had happened, but Maura Dorothea Isles had become her priority. It wasn't just Maura's safety that was a priority, but her happiness had also become a priority. Jane knew that as long as she was with Maura, Maura's heart would never be broken because she couldn't even _fathom_ breaking Maura's heart or making her cry. This feeling was overwhelming for Jane and it intensified with each passing moment.

"Babe?" Jane asked. She lifted her head so she could look at Maura. Her girlfriend was smiling back at her as she ran her fingers through Jane's hair.

"Yes?"

"Whenever I look at you, I know I'm looking at the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Maura was taken aback. It wasn't the first time she had heard such a statement from Jane, but it was the first time she had heard it with so much sincerity. "We're going to have everything you want, Jane."

"And everything _you_ want," Jane added. "I want you to wake up every morning knowing that I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you."

"All I want is for you to hold me for the rest of our lives," Maura said before kissing Jane's forehead.

Jane was content with her position in Maura's bed, but the sound of the doorbell interrupted them. "Whoever it is will go away," Jane told Maura although the bell continued to ring. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, Jane knew there was no avoiding whoever it was, so she put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and made her way to the front door.

"Hello," Emma said in a polite tone of voice.

"What's up, Jane?" Hannah said and gave Jane a high-five.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane asked after she had invited the girls in.

"We came over here to cordially invite you to the fireworks show along the Charles River," Emma said.

"I appreciate the invitation, but Maura and I are just going to stay home tonight," Jane said. She had planned on sticking to that statement, but then she saw the disappointment on their faces.

"Please, Jane," Emma pleaded. "It's also Hannah's going away celebration."

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"She's leaving us, Jane," Emma said sadly.

"I'd never leave you, darling," Hannah told Emma as she squeezed her hand. "It's just basketball camp for a week, but I'm going to miss you the whole time."

"She's going to try out for our high school team," Emma told Jane. "I bet she'll be the only freshman on the girls' varsity team. That's how amazing she is. I'm going to be at every game because I'm so proud of her."

"If you make varsity, Maura and I will try to go to all of your games," Jane told her. "The only reason we'd miss is—"

"Because of official police business?" Hannah asked. "That's so cool. I mean, people being murdered isn't cool, but your job is cool. I want to be a detective someday. I'll be Detective Hannah Bastianelli and I'll keep Boston safe for everyone, especially Emma and Emma will be right by my side. She's going to be a medical examiner someday."

"A medical examiner _and _Hannah's wife," Emma said proudly. "Oh, everything will be so perfect."

"We're going to get married as soon as we graduate from high school," Hannah told her. "When are you and Maura getting married? You've been together six months already."

Jane tried stifling her laughter. "Soon, maybe. Marriage is a serious commitment."

"But if you love Maura, you should marry her," Emma urged Jane. "Maura would make such a beautiful bride. Jane, can't you imagine her meeting you at the altar in a white dress. You two will be saying your vows to each other and sealing the moment with your first kiss as a married couple. Oh, and then making love to each other on your wedding night while—"

"Whoa!" Jane interrupted. "That is where this conversation stops. Talking about weddings is fine, but no honeymoon talk will be allowed."

"Sorry," Emma said and started blushing. "To be honest, Hannah and I don't even know how to—"

"Emma!" Hannah said and put her hand over Emma's mouth. "That's private. We haven't even open-mouth kissed yet and we aren't going to until our one-year anniversary like we promised."

_They have no idea what they're missing_, Jane thought, but there was no way she would tell them. She loved the feeling of Maura's tongue in her mouth and Maura's tongue on _other _parts of her body.

"Hello, girls," Maura said and gave both of them a hug. She was already fully dressed and ready to go, much to Jane's surprise. "Babe, go get ready. Oh, and I overheard everything you said."

"What exactly did you hear?" Jane asked nervously.

"Soon, maybe?" Maura said and winked at her. "I'll be waiting for the ring."

Jane walked away with a smile on her face. Although her night wasn't going according to plan, she didn't mind anymore. In less than an hour, she would be looking up at the sky just as she did when she was a little girl, except this Fourth of July she would be holding on to the woman she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I couldn't resist. Also, I'm sad that there's only four chapters left after this one. I'm having way too much fun writing Rizzles and Mini Rizzles and, like dsfeo78, I wish there were extra months in the calendar. Thanks again for all of the feedback, everyone. Reading your comments fills me with so much Rizzles and Mini Rizzles love that I think my heart will explode. :)**

* * *

The end of August had approached, which meant it was time for Emma and Hannah to start their freshmen year of high school. Hannah was looking forward to high school because of the opportunities that awaited her. She was going to try out for three different sports and, as in junior high, she had a core group of friends who loved her. To top it off, she had Emma. The girl she had admired from afar since the sixth grade was now her girlfriend. Just like Jane, Hannah had her very own 'talking Google' and she couldn't wait to see what the next four years of high school had in store for them. Emma, on the other hand, dreaded everything about high school that didn't involve her girlfriend. She was nervous about social interactions and, although she would now be eating lunch with Hannah and her friends, Emma didn't have any friends of her own. For as long as she could remember, she had been a target for bullies and she had a feeling that wasn't going to change in high school.

Their high school was out of the way for Jane, but she had insisted on picking them up after their first day. Instead of spending time as a foursome, Jane had made up an excuse to get Maura to stay in her office. Jane would have loved to spend time with her girlfriend outside of work, but there was something she had planned for that day—something Maura couldn't know about.

Jane felt her heart sink when she saw Emma and Hannah approach her car. They were hand-in-hand like always, but Jane noticed Emma's red nose and puffy eyes. Jane knew she had been crying, but she wasn't about to ask her why. Emma was Hannah's girl and she wasn't going to take away Hannah's chance to comfort her girl. Both girls sat in the backseat and Emma didn't say a single word. Hannah held Emma closely and kissed her tears away. "I'm not going to let those tears fall anymore, my darling Emma," Hannah told her. "You're always going to have me." The scene unfolding in her backseat was all-too-familiar for Jane. Hannah wanted to protect her girl just as Jane wanted to protect her woman.

"I have a surprise for you, Emma," Jane said once Emma had stopped crying.

"What is it, Jane?" Emma asked. "Where's Maura?"

"Maura can't know about this," Jane told her. "I could really use your help picking something out for her."

"A seven month anniversary gift?" Emma asked. "Isn't that rather obscure? Obscure but romantic, I suppose. Oh, Jane, what is it?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Jane teased. "We're just going to go to a jewelry store."

"A jewelry store?" Emma asked excitedly. She had smiled for the first time since getting into the car and Jane was thrilled to see Emma so happy. "Are you really going to ask—Jane, you're—I can't even finish asking a proper question! Oh, Jane, please tell me you are. This is so exciting!"

"That's why I need your help," Jane pointed out. "Maura told me you have great taste."

"Maura thinks I have great taste?" Emma asked in disbelief. "That's a huge compliment coming from her."

"We were talking about that the other day," Jane said to the now beaming fourteen-year-old. "Will you help me pick out a ring for Maura?"

"I will pick out the _best _ring for Maura!" Emma told her. Jane could sense the wheels already spinning in Emma's mind. Hannah had a look of relief on her face and Jane noticed her mouth the words 'thank you' to her when Emma wasn't looking.

"You're welcome," Jane mouthed in return so Hannah could see her in the rearview mirror. Hannah was perfectly capable of comforting Emma, but Jane realized there was nothing wrong with just a little intervention from an older, more experienced 'knight in shining armor.'

Jane pulled into the parking lot of a jewelry store in a suburb of Boston. Maura had bought a necklace there before they started dating and, while they were there, Maura had commented on how beautiful the engagement rings were. She hadn't chosen any particular ring, which is why Jane wanted Emma there. Jane knew she'd be able to pick out a ring on her own, but Emma was like a younger version of Maura and if Emma adored a ring, she knew Maura would, too.

"Jane?" Hannah asked after Emma had become entranced by the selection of engagement rings. "Do you think we could have a talk…without Emma?"

"Yeah," Jane told her and started smiling. "I really don't think Emma would notice right now." She turned to Emma who didn't notice her name was being called until the salesman brought it to her attention. "I'm going outside with Hannah for a while to…talk about the Sox," Jane said. "I'm leaving you in charge of Maura's ring while I'm gone." All Emma could do was smile at her. She was too wrapped up in all the possibilities for Maura.

"She hates high school, Jane," Hannah said sadly. "I would, too, if I were her. It was only our first day and the twelfth grade girls were already picking on her for stupid things like the way she dresses."

"What's wrong with the way she dresses?" Jane asked. "She's the best dressed fourteen-year-old I've ever seen."

"My girlfriend is classy and she dresses like a lady," Hannah brought to Jane's attention. "That's one of the things I like about her, but all the girls make fun of her because she doesn't show a lot of skin. Jane, I don't want her in short shorts and skimpy shirts. That's not Emma. They don't tell me anything for it because I play sports and most athletes go to school in their warm-up clothes. They also make fun of the way she talks and they make fun of her for being smart. They tell her the meanest things, Jane, and I don't know what to do."

"I think you're doing a great job of being there for her," Jane pointed out. "I saw the way you held her in the car. She's your girl, Hannah, and you have to protect her."

"But how?" Hannah asked. "You don't understand, Jane. These are twelfth graders."

"I've never had to protect Maura from twelfth graders," Jane began. "But I _have _had to protect her on more than one occasion. There are times when I've had to physically protect her and other times when I've had to protect her emotionally. Either way, I'd do whatever it takes to protect Maura and I know you'd do the same for Emma. What's important is that Maura knows I'm there for her and I'm on her side even when other people try to harm her or if they insult her. Emma needs to know you're on her side, too."

"I _am _on her side," Hannah said sadly. "I want to hurt these girls, Jane. I really do."

"Hannah Bastianelli," Jane said sternly. "I don't want to ever hear of you getting suspended for fighting. You'll jeopardize your record and your coaches might even kick you off your teams. You're a smart girl. Use your words and be defensive. Let these girls know they can't continue to tease Emma, but do it without fighting. Right now, they think they can get away with it, but girls like that are cowards, Hannah. The moment you tell them something, they're likely to stop."

Hannah hugged Jane as close to her as she could. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jane told the miniature version of herself. "Look at how happy your girlfriend is right now."

Hannah started laughing. "I haven't seen her this happy since that time we went to Barnes & Noble with the gift card her grandma gave her. I can't wait to get her a ring, Jane. She deserves one. Not an engagement ring, but maybe a birthstone ring. I want to give her one for Christmas. They're only $90 and I should have that much money by Christmas if I save up my allowance."

"You're going to need that allowance money for your dates," Jane said with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'll put the ring on my card. It's the least I could do. If it weren't for you and Emma, I wouldn't have had the nerve to get a ring for Maura. You two gave me that extra push I needed."

"Jane!" Hannah said as she gave her another hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Jane told her. "We'll come back closer to Christmas and you can pick one out for her. I'll even help you think of some special way to give it to her."

"And I'll help you think of a way to propose to Maura," Hannah insisted. "Emma already has about ten ideas for you. She's been coming up with different ways ever since the first time she saw you two kiss."

After careful deliberation, Emma had chosen five possible rings for Maura. They were all very simple yet elegant, which was what Jane had always pictured on Maura. The moment she saw the princess cut diamond with halo diamonds on the band, she knew it was the perfect ring for Maura. As she held it, she imagined how it would look on Maura's finger. She imagined Maura looking at it for hours and showing it off to her future in-laws and her friends. _This is it,_ Jane thought. _This is the ring that will forever be on Maura's finger. Maura Dorothea Isles is going to be my wife and I can't wait to start our life together._


	9. Chapter 9

Jane gently traced the diamonds on Maura's engagement ring with her finger. The ring was elegant like Maura and she knew her girlfriend would love the ring, but Jane was still nervous about proposing. She had held onto the ring for over a month, just waiting for the right moment. She wanted her proposal to be special, but not overdone. There would be no roses or candles or dinner at a nice restaurant. Maura was a one-of-a-kind woman and Jane knew she deserved a one-of-a-kind proposal. Jane had devised a few plans on how she would propose to Maura and she rehearsed them with Hannah and Emma, but nothing seemed right.

There were so many moments she was tempted to propose to Maura without rehearsing. With each week that passed, she was becoming so lost in the very essence of Maura. There were adoring looks Maura gave her and a smile on Maura's face that only Jane was the cause of. It was the little moments that made Jane want to propose to Maura right then and there: when they held each other at night, when they bickered over something trivial and then made up by remaining lip-locked for hours on end.

But, no, Maura deserved a proper proposal. When she showed off her ring, people were bound to ask, "How did Jane propose?" She wanted Maura to be able to tell a story that would captivate everyone. _It's what Maura deserves. I want to see her smile when she tells the story of how she was proposed to. What if she tells the story to our children?_

With that thought in mind, Jane felt like crying. She was still holding onto Maura's ring—it was a simple piece of jewelry, but it meant so much for their future. That ring would lead to their engagement, their marriage, and maybe even a Baby Rizzoli. It would lead to Maura taking her name and the two of them making a sacred vow to love each other for the rest of their lives. It had only been slightly over eight months since they became a couple, but every moment spent with Maura and every glance they exchanged in such a short time was more than enough to convince Jane that Maura was the woman she wanted to love for the rest of her life.

Jane had written a series of heart-shaped post-it notes, each note naming one out of the many reasons why she was so in love with Maura. She knew the idea was cliché, but no other woman or man in the world had Maura, Jane's very own talking Google, her Poindexter. There was no doubt in Jane's mind that she would be the only person who could list the reasons for loving a woman that she was going to list.

Jane had written out over one hundred post-it notes and arranged them in a trail along the wall that led from the door of her apartment to her bedroom door. Her plan was to have the door closed and when Maura opened it, she would be waiting for her down on one knee with Maura's engagement ring in hand. Those one-hundred notes, although well thought out, still didn't feel like enough for Jane. There were still so many more reasons why she loved Maura.

Maura was due to arrive any moment, so Jane hurried over to the room and tried to remain as quiet as possible. She had never felt more nervous in her life. Her heart was beating quickly, her hands were sweating, and she was doubting herself. _What if Maura says no? What if she thinks it's too soon? No, she's expecting a ring. She said so already. _

Jane heard Maura enter her apartment and the endearing noises she made as she read the notes. She knew Maura was savoring the moment and she wished she could see her reaction to the notes. She imagined how Maura's smile must look, but she had a feeling it wouldn't compare to the expression she'd have when she was proposed to.

"Babe?" Maura called out when she approached Jane's bedroom door.

"I'm in here," Jane said nervously. Once she heard the doorknob turn, she knew it was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Jane," Maura said softly when she saw her girlfriend down on one knee. Maura was in disbelief. She put her hands to her mouth and tried to keep from crying, but the tears flowed, anyway.

Seeing Maura's reaction made Jane want to cry. She was so caught up in the moment that she had even forgotten to ask the question. "Maura," she said shakily. "Will you marry me?"

There was no verbal response from Maura. All she could do was nod. When Jane slipped the ring on her finger, she couldn't stop looking at the ring and at Jane.

"That smile," Maura told her as she gazed adoringly at Jane. "I want to make you smile like that everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Maura?"

"Yes?" Maura asked, her head now resting on Jane's shoulder.

"You're going to be my wife," Jane said and gave her an innocent kiss on her forehead.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be your wife," Maura said in disbelief.

"We've established that," Jane said jokingly.

"Let's elope," Maura suggested. "The sooner we get married, the sooner we can start our life together."

"Elope?" Jane asked. "No, we're having a wedding and you're meeting me at the altar in a white dress. Emma told me you'd make a beautiful bride and I know she's right."

Maura just smiled at Jane. "We'll discuss this later. What matters is we're going to get married."

"And I'll hold you for the rest of my life," Jane added.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, but I hope you enjoy October for Rizzles and Mini Rizzles. :)**

The sleeping bag was made for one person, but that didn't stop Maura from entering with Jane although she had her own sleeping bag next to Jane's. Hannah and Emma were due to arrive in half an hour, so the two of them decided to enjoy some time to themselves beforehand.

"I'm proving my love for you tonight," Maura said as she laid her head on Jane's chest.

"You always prove your love for me," Jane told her.

"I'm _especially_ proving my love for you tonight. I'm sleeping in a tent in my backyard."

"We're doing this for Hannah," Jane reminded her. "She's been depressed lately and I thought a backyard campout would cheer her up. She's always wanted one."

Maura ran her fingertips along the side of Jane's torso. "You really love her."

"Sometimes I wish she were my daughter," Jane admitted. "She deserves better than the home life she has."

"What type of home life does she have?" Maura asked. "Jane, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Her dad has been in and out of prison since before Hannah was born and her mom doesn't give a damn about her. She goes from one man to the next. She doesn't even want her, Maura, which is why she's always here or at my apartment or at Emma's house. Her mom dated Tommy when they were in high school. I didn't like her then and I don't like her now. Hannah's a good kid. She's at her school on a scholarship, she made the varsity basketball team, and she already knows what she wants to do with her life. All she needs is someone to guide her and make sure she stays on track."

"Hannah looks up to you," Maura said before kissing her fiancée. "…which frightens me."

Jane made an attempt at being offended, but she couldn't help holding Maura even closer to her. "You had me in your corner right until then."

"We'll think of something," Maura said reassuringly. "I know what it's like to feel unwanted."

It was statements like that which broke Jane's heart. She imagined the woman she loved growing up with all the material possessions she could ask for, but never truly being loved and nurtured.

"That's all in the past," Jane said as she moved her hand underneath Maura's pajama shirt and started stroking her back. "You're going to be loved everyday for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of that."

Hannah opened the tent just wide enough to peek inside. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Oh, Hannah, are they kissing? I love watching them kiss," they overheard Emma say. "I can't wait until you kiss me the way Jane kisses Maura."

Hannah popped her head out of the tent and turned to her girlfriend. "Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"N-no," Emma stammered. "It's just that Jane is so strong and has such a chiseled body and Maura is a grown woman with such a feminine physique and I'm still in a training bra and you wear kid-sized basketball shorts. We aren't at their level yet, but we will be soon enough because we're going to be together forever just like Jane and Maura are going to be together forever."

Jane and Maura quickly gave each other a peck on the lips before insisting that their little companions join them in the tent. As usual, Hannah allowed Emma to enter first. Although they hadn't planned their backyard campout ensembles together, Emma showed up in a similar pajama set as Maura's and Hannah was dressed in flannel pajama pants and a Patriots t-shirt that belonged to Jane when she was in high school.

"Oh, Maura," Emma began in an overly dramatic tone. "I brought something for us to thumb through while our women are amusing themselves with ghost stories and the like." Maura's eyes grew wide as Emma handed her a three-ring binder filled with page-protected pictures of wedding dresses, cakes, and floral arrangements she had compiled from bridal magazines. Maura hadn't given weddings a second thought, but Emma had everything prepared. "You are going to be a beautiful bride. Jane, what are you going to wear? Is your dress going to be similar to Maura's?"

"No!" Hannah answered for her. "Jane Rizzoli is _not _going to wear a frilly wedding gown. She's way too cool for that. Jane is going to wear black slacks and white shirt."

"Oh, you're right," Emma responded. She was even more excited about a possible wedding than Jane and Maura were. "I think it would be more romantic if Jane wore pants instead of a dress. Oh, this is going to be so beautiful! Where are you going for your honeymoon? Jane, you'll finally get to make love to Maura for the first time."

Jane and Maura couldn't help but snicker. "Emma," Hannah said as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sure they've had sex already. In fact, I'm sure they've already had sex _today_."

"That's unfortunate," Emma said sadly. "It would have been better for them to save it for the honeymoon like we're going to do. And I hate the word 'sex.' It should be referred to as making love instead because that's what it is. At least, that's what it's going to be for us someday."

"How about a scary story?" Jane suggested in hopes of changing the subject. She _had _made love to Maura earlier that evening, but it wasn't something she felt comfortable discussing with two fourteen-year-olds.

"I love scary stories!" Hannah said excitedly. "I'll go first." Feeling overly confident in her ability to tell scary stories, she held on to Emma just in case her story was too frightening for her. Once Emma was secure in Hannah's arms, Hannah flashed Jane a look which meant she should hold Maura. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

"That phrase was first used by the Victorian novelist Edward Bulwer-Lytton in the novel _Paul Clifford_. I believe it was published in 1830," Emma informed everyone.

"Thank you, talking Google," Hannah said sarcastically. "May I finish?"

"You may," Emma responded.

"It was a dark and stormy night," Hannah continued. "Ugh, I can't do this. Jane, you wanna tell one?"

"Have you ever heard of the kidney heist?" Jane asked Emma and Hannah.

Hannah was intrigued. "No, tell it."

"It originated from a rejected movie script," Maura told Jane. "Any existence of an actual kidney heist has never been proven. There would be records and victims coming forth with their stories. It's merely an urban legend that people claim happened to a friend of a friend to make it personal and believable, even to instill fear. The legend resurfaced in the late '90s via email claiming that—"

"Okay," Jane said, frustrated. "There went that story. How about the clown statue?"

"Tell it," Hannah insisted.

"One night, a girl not much older than you two was hired to babysit for a wealthy family in Beacon Hill," Jane began.

Emma gave Jane a frightened look. "But we're in Beacon Hill."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Hannah promised Emma.

"The house wasn't too different from Maura's," Jane added just for the shock value. "Once the children were asleep, she started flipping the channels in the living room, hoping to find something to watch so she could keep herself busy until it was time to go home. She had found something to watch, but she just couldn't focus because there was this freaky clown statue in the corner of the living room and she felt like it was staring at her. She tried to ignore it, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that this thing was actually staring at her."

"So what did she do?" Hannah asked.

"She called the parents," Jane continued. "They weren't due home for another hour, so she asked if she could watch TV in the master bedroom. When the parents asked why, she explained how the clown statue was creeping her out and she didn't want to be in that room anymore. That's when the dad's tone of voice changed. He tried to remain as calm as he could as he told the babysitter to grab the kids and go next door. 'Why?' she asked, but her fate was sealed before he could even tell her that the family didn't own a clown statue."

Emma let out the most high-pitched scream any of them had ever heard. "He killed her! Oh, Jane, he killed her! And this was in Beacon Hill, so close to where I live and so close to where Maura lives. You have to protect us, Jane."

"It's only a story. You're safe here," Maura tried to reassure Emma.

"Yeah," Hannah added. "If it were real, there would have been something about it in the paper and Jane would have caught his ass already."

"She's right," Jane boasted. "I would never let someone like that get away."

"Jane's the best at what she does," Hannah told her girlfriend. "And I'm going to be just like her."

"Jane and Hannah will keep you safe," Maura said to Emma, although she was looking at Jane. "Jane _always _protects me and I know she'll someday protect Baby Rizzoli."

"Baby Rizzoli?" Emma asked excitedly. "Maura, when are you going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Maura, when are you going to have a baby?" Jane asked. "Do you mind filling me in?"

"After we're married?" Maura said. Jane wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a statement or a question. The moment she saw Hannah kiss Emma, Maura inched her way closer to Jane. "I had to get her mind off of the story and it worked...momentarily."

"How about another story?" Hannah suggested. "Have you heard of Bloody Mary?"

"That's a good one," Jane told her. "I think you should do the honors."

"That story has been passed down for centuries," Maura explained. "It's mostly told to adolescent girls at sleepovers as a way of warning them about the dangers of vanity. Each generation adds its own—"

"Maura!" Jane interrupted.

"Yes?" Maura asked.

"You're banished from the tent!" Jane commanded.

"But—"

"Banished!" Jane reiterated.

Maura quickly kissed Jane before gathering her belongings. "I love you, Jane. Emma, we can go inside the house where there's a heater and beds."

"And hot chocolate?" Emma asked.

"And hot chocolate," Maura said and flashed Jane a smug smile. "Jane, Hannah, have fun camping."

"Bye, Hannah," Emma said before happily following Maura inside the house.

"Women," Hannah sighed. "Ruining our stories and our fun. We're better off just the two of us."

"Exactly!" Jane smiled. "Where were we?"

"Let's tell the hitchhiker story," Hannah suggested.

"Before we get to the story," Jane began. "I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" Hannah asked.

"If you ever need anything, know that I'm here for you," Jane said to Hannah, hoping she would get the hint. "Call me and I'll pick you up. It doesn't matter what time."

"Okay," Hannah said. The two of them always tried to be tough around Maura and Emma, but now that it was just the two of them, Hannah knew she didn't have to put up a façade. Instead, she latched on to Jane and started crying. "Jane, I wish you were my mom. Why can't I be yours instead of hers? Why did she have to give birth to me? She hates me, Jane."

"No, she doesn't hate you," Jane tried to say as reassuringly as she could, but neither her nor Hannah were buying it. She didn't have an answer that could make Hannah feel better, so she just held her as long as Hannah wanted her to. _I wish I were your mom, too. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter for Rizzles and Mini Rizzles and I'm feeling sad about it ending, which is why I made this chapter a little longer than the others. I'm contemplating writing a sequel. If I do, would you like it to be these little month by month fluffy snippets or something more plot-driven? Your input is definitely appreciated. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jane had drifted off into a peaceful sleep next to Maura. They had spent the entire evening bickering about whether to elope or have a traditional (or not so traditional) wedding, but in the end Maura had won—just as she had won all of their arguments. Countless times, Hannah had told Jane that she was whipped and, although Jane had never denied it, she realized she was now more whipped than ever. Jane had wanted a wedding for the sole purpose of seeing Maura in a wedding dress, but Maura insisted on eloping.

"Why don't you want a wedding?" Jane asked.

"What matters to me is being your wife," Maura responded. Jane didn't know if it was merely her words or the fact that she had said them post-coital, but it was in that moment Jane gave in to Maura.

Jane's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She knew it wasn't work-related, so she decided to just let it go to voicemail. When whoever it was didn't leave a voicemail and didn't call back, Jane assumed she was off the hook and could go back to sleep, but someone had started pounding on Maura's door.

"Honey, get the door," Maura mumbled.

"We're not wearing any clothes," Jane pointed out. "I don't even remember where my underwear is, Maura."

Maura still hadn't opened her eyes. "Your pajama bottoms are in the living room and I took your underwear off when you had me against the wall in the bathroom."

"This is _your _house," Jane reminded her.

"It'll be yours soon," Maura added. "Get the door."

Jane begrudgingly got out of bed as Maura fell back asleep. Gathering her scattered pajamas and underwear seemed like it took an eternity.

"Maura!" Jane heard Emma shout. "It's so cold out here!"

Jane looked at the clock. _Why is Emma out after midnight? _Now that she knew it was Emma, she felt _somewhat _bad about taking so long to get to the door. She wanted to wake Maura and have her answer the door instead, but that meant leaving Emma out in the cold for a longer period of time. Jane knew Emma would want an explanation for why she answered the door instead of Maura and Jane wasn't prepared for having to give mini Maura the talk.

"Jane?" Emma asked the moment Jane opened the door. "Why are you answering? Where's Maura?"

"She's asleep," Jane responded.

"Has she been taken ill?" Emma asked once they had become situated in the living room. "She's not feeling well, so you decided to spend the night and nurse her back to health? Oh, Jane, that's so romantic."

"Babe, she spent the night because they were having sex and she was too exhausted to go home," Hannah pointed out. "Look at the hickey on her neck. That's a telltale sign."

Jane nervously averted her eyes and started feeling her neck. While in the throes of passion, she hadn't realized Maura had left any marks on her, let alone any marks large enough to be noticed by two fourteen-year-olds in a dimly lit area. _Maura is going to pay for this._

"What are you girls doing out so late?" Jane asked in an attempt at getting Emma's mind off of further interrogating her for spending the night at Maura's house. "Did one of Hannah's teammates have a party?"

"Hardly," Emma said dramatically. "Oh, Jane, tonight is no cause for celebration. The love of my life has been scorned by her own mother and I have decided to run away with her. We came over to say our farewells. No one can break us up, Jane. I'd rather face any hardship life has to offer than spend a single day not being Hannah's girlfriend."

Jane lightly smacked her hand to her face. She loved Emma dearly, but there were times when she became a bit too dramatic for Jane and she was grateful Hannah was there to balance out the situation. "Hannah, what's going on?" Jane asked.

"Jane, why is there a bra laying on the floor?" Emma asked before Hannah could even answer Jane's question. "And why are the matching panties tossed over the lampshade? And Maura's favorite set of pajamas is on the kitchen table. Jane, why are Maura's garments strewn all over the house? Is she okay?"

_She's more than okay,_ Jane thought. _Maura fell asleep from exhaustion. _She knew this probably wasn't the time to reminisce about the night she had with Maura, but Jane couldn't help giving herself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

"They were having _sex_!" Hannah said, feeling frustrated with her girlfriend. "They're grown women and they can do whatever they want. Not everyone wears the red sash of the Junior Anti-Sex League like you do!"

"The Junior Anti-Sex League?" Emma scoffed. "Hannah Bastianelli, you make one literary reference in your entire life and it's used to insult me?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Hannah asked.

"No, I'm merely stating—"

"Girls!" Jane interrupted. "Hannah, you're coming to the guest room with me. Emma, stay right here. I'll wake Maura up and have her join you."

Once Maura was in the living room with Emma, Jane shut the door to the guest room so she and Hannah could have a talk with each other in private. Hannah never snapped at Emma, so she knew something had to have happened and she wanted to help her in any way she could.

"Why are you _really_ out so late?" Jane asked. "Is there any truth in what Emma was saying?"

Hannah tried her hardest to be tough, but she couldn't keep it inside of her anymore. "My mom," Hannah began. "She didn't know Emma and I were a couple, so she let Emma spend the night. We weren't having sex, Jane. You know we're saving ourselves for marriage. We don't even make out and we don't kiss that much. I gave Emma one kiss the entire night and that happened to be the moment my mom walks in. Why do I have such bad luck, Jane? I didn't have to kiss her, but we were doing our homework together and she just looked so cute that I couldn't resist. I know loving my girlfriend isn't wrong. This isn't some fling; we really want what you and Maura have someday and I want to give Emma the world just like you want to give Maura the world."

"How did your mom react?" Jane asked. "Is she in shock, so you left?"

"She kicked me out," Hannah responded. "She grabbed me by the wrist and twisted my arm back until I started screaming for her to stop, but she wasn't paying attention to me. She kept yelling at me and saying how disgusted she was with me. It was horrible, Jane. Emma was in shock and even though I was in pain all I thought about was Emma and how I felt bad that she had to see this happening. When she released me, I hurried to Emma and started crying hysterically. Emma held me, Jane. She held me and looked my mom square in the eyes. She was so brave and when she was holding me I could feel how much she loves me. My mom left us alone for a couple of minutes, but when she came back she was even more upset. That's when she kicked me out. She didn't let me get any of my stuff and she made me leave right at that moment. She told me I could come back when I stop being such a sinner. I don't get it, Jane. I really don't. She could fuck a different guy each week, but I give my girlfriend an innocent kiss and _I'm _a sinner? I really didn't want to get anyone involved, but I remember what you said before Halloween. Emma called a cab and that's how we got here. Emma wanted to come here because she was more familiar with Maura's neighborhood, but I wanted to come here because I knew you would be here. I had a feeling, you know?"

Jane gently rolled up Hannah's sleeve so she could see her wrist. There were no bruises forming, but that didn't make Jane any less furious with Hannah's mom. "Does it hurt? Should I have Maura look at your wrist?"

"The only thing hurting right now is my pride," Hannah told her. "I'm supposed to protect Emma. I'm supposed to be strong for her. I should never have let her see my mom overpower me and then see me crying like a baby."

"There's nothing wrong with letting your girlfriend be the strong one," Jane said as she let Hannah rest her head on her shoulder. "There have been times when Maura is the one who holds everything together. Nobody expects you to be strong all the time, Hannah, especially Emma. She's going to be there for you."

"I probably shouldn't have yelled at her," Hannah admitted. "I'm not even mad at her. I love Emma. It's my mom I'm mad at and I took it out on Emma. Do you think I should go apologize?"

"I think you should," Jane told her. "Apologize to Emma and then I think the two of you should get some sleep. I trust you two to share the guest bed, but only because I know you're going to want her to hold you. Just don't do anything to break my trust."

"I won't," Hannah promised.

"I'll have Maura call Emma's parents and let them know you both decided to spend the night with us instead," Jane informed her. "I have to discuss something with Maura tonight, but in the morning the four of us are going to have a talk."

Hannah felt a sense of relief for the first time that night. She trusted Jane and she knew everything was going to be okay as long as Jane was around. Hannah hurriedly made her way over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Emma. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I never want to hurt your feelings ever again for as long as we live," Hannah explained. "I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and ever and ever."

"Forever and a day," Emma added. "You're my girlfriend and my best friend and I can't imagine ever being without you. You gave up everything to be with me, Hannah. I could never stay mad at you."

Maura gave Jane an approving look. _We did good_, Jane thought. _Maura and I actually have parenting down before we've become parents._

Once the girls were in the guest room, Jane joined Maura in what was soon to be _their _room. Maura wrapped her arms around her fiancée's waist. "We're not letting her face that woman again."

"Emma told you?"

"In true Emma fashion," Maura said as she rubbed Jane's sides. "We'll do whatever we have to, Jane. We'll get her stuff tomorrow and move it into your apartment or we can move her into my guest bedroom."

"I was thinking of asking Frankie to go with me," Jane informed her. "I appreciate you wanting to go, but you don't know how this woman is and we don't know who she might have over there. Maura, we're going to do this. We're actually going to do this."

Maura started kissing her. "We are."

"We're going to raise a teenager," Jane said. She was still in disbelief about everything that had happened over the past couple of hours.

"We're going to raise a teenage version of _you_," Maura pointed out. "She looks up to you and the world could benefit from a miniature Jane Rizzoli."

It was what Jane and Hannah had both wanted and Jane was grateful that her fiancée felt the same way. Jane knew living with them was in Hannah's best interests. What Hannah needed was a loving, stable home and she could finally have that with Jane and Maura. Jane couldn't wait to tell Hannah, so she walked over to the guest room to find Hannah and Emma fast asleep. _This is where she belongs and I know Maura and I could give her all the love and guidance she'll ever need._


	12. Chapter 12

Jane woke up to the sound of footsteps and the words, "It's Christmas!" being shouted. As the footsteps got closer, Jane mentally prepared herself for Hannah to enter their room.

Jane gently shook her fiancée. "Babe, wake up."

Maura glanced at the clock on her phone. She tried to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes, but she just couldn't get herself to wake up. "It's five in the morning," Maura groaned. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Because our daughter woke _me _up," Jane said in between kisses she planted on Maura's cheek. "How can you sleep through her shouting?"

"If I can sleep through you and your brothers shouting at the TV during baseball season, I can sleep through anything," Maura pointed out. Jane had expected her to open her eyes, but her eyes remained closed as she cuddled up to Jane.

"Ma!" Hannah said as she opened the door. She noticed Jane and Maura were still lying down, so she and Jo Friday made themselves comfortable along with them. "Jo Friday wants to open her presents."

"Jo Friday wants to open presents or _you _want to open presents?" Jane asked.

"Both of us," Hannah responded.

"You can open one right now," Jane told her. "And then you're going back to bed for at least another hour. Christmas has made you go from fourteen to five overnight."

Jane's words went unheeded. As soon as she said she could open a gift, Hannah nearly hopped off the bed and ran over to the Christmas tree.

"She's so happy, Jane," Maura said to her fiancée. "We made the right decision."

"We did," Jane agreed. "I just wish she never had to hear what her mother told us."

"Her birthmother," Maura corrected Jane. "She considers us to be her mothers now."

"She gave her up," Jane said angrily. "I know giving her up was in Hannah's best interest, but she _willingly _gave her up, Maura. She didn't even put up a fight or ask us any questions when we did the paperwork. She really didn't want Hannah. And the names she called her. No girl should ever hear the woman who gave birth to her say such horrible things. Hannah is smart and talented and such a joy to have around. Did you see the way her mom's new boyfriend looked at Hannah? He was _eyeing _her and I wanted to kill him."

"She has _us _now," Maura reassured her.

There were still a few steps left in the adoption process, but Jane already felt like Hannah was hers. It took a couple of weeks for the three of them to fully adjust to their new arrangement and there were nights when Jane would wake up to the sound of Hannah crying. Jane and Hannah had developed a routine for those nights; Hannah would cry into Jane's shoulder, and Jane would hold Hannah and give her all of the reassurance she needed. If Hannah still couldn't sleep, they'd get out a board game and play until neither of them could stay awake any longer. She experienced many sleepless nights, but Jane knew comforting Hannah was more important than a few hours of sleep.

During a late-night game of Risk, Jane's relationship with Hannah had gone from guardian to parent. Jane had just completed one of her missions when Hannah had asked the simple question: "Ma, how did you do that? I've never been able to conquer that territory." Jane had thought it was a slip-up, but when she later heard it for the second time that night, she knew it was intentional. The new way of addressing Jane just rolled off of Hannah's tongue. Jane had become Hannah's "Ma" and Maura had become her "Mom."

"A PS3!" Jane heard Hannah shout from the living room. "Ma, can you help me set it up?"

"She had to choose _that _gift to open?" Jane groaned.

"We're not getting any more sleep this morning," Maura pointed out. "It's our first Christmas with her and we should enjoy every second of it."

Jane snickered. "Yeah, we should enjoy her innocent years. It won't be long before she's sneaking out of the house to fool around with Emma."

"That'll never happen," Maura insisted.

"I have an idea," Jane said jokingly. "We can just pretend she'll stay innocent for the rest of her life. No one is putting their hands on our daughter."

"Ma!" Hannah shouted again. "I have to show you something!"

"Coming!" Jane responded.

Jane kissed Maura before the two of them got out of bed. As tired as Maura was, Jane couldn't get over how adorable she looked. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she was wearing red and white striped pajamas that she had bought especially for Christmas. "You're the cutest candy cane I've ever seen," Jane said as she lifted Maura off the ground. Maura had expected Jane to put her back down, but instead Jane carried her all the way to the living room.

What Hannah had to show them was Jo Friday's new holiday accessory. Their beloved terrier was now wearing a pair of antlers that Hannah had bought from a pet shop and around her neck was a new collar with little bells attached. "She's a reindeer," Hannah told them. "And she's going to be my helper this morning. Jo Friday, get the stocking. Go on, girl. Get the stocking." Jo Friday did as she was told and grabbed the stocking with her teeth. "Now, take it to our moms," Hannah commanded.

Jane and Maura were impressed with their dog's ability to listen to commands. When they looked inside the stocking, they found papers with pictures of a cabin on them. The pictures showed the interior, exterior, and even the surrounding areas. Jane and Maura weren't sure about the significance of these pictures, but they knew it was only a matter of time before Hannah explained. "Both of you gave me money to buy a present for the other, so I just put the money together and spent it on something for both of you. I know you two are taking a couple of days off and your anniversary is coming up, so my plan is for you to get married and then have a nice retreat for your wedding night. It's already booked, which means you two can't make any excuses about waiting to get married. Emma pitched in, too. I believe her words were, 'Oh, I can't wait for Maura to be Mrs. Rizzoli.' You don't want to let her down, do you?"

"No, but there are arrangements we have to make," Jane told her. "For one, where are you going to be staying?"

Hannah just smiled. "You have so little faith in my planning skills. I already talked to Grandma and she practically insisted that I stay with her. She said it's about time you get married, Ma, and that she always wished this day would come but she had given up hope because—"

"I think I have a good idea of what she said," Jane interrupted. "Maura?"

Maura smiled at Jane. "I'm ready. I'm more than ready."

"I'm ready, too," Jane admitted. "Our little one gave us that extra push we needed."

"We did it!" Hannah said to Jo Friday. Jane couldn't help smiling when their dog responded with a bark.

Hannah opened the rest of her presents and, although she loved all of her gifts, her favorite was the PS3, which she played with for the rest of the morning. When noon approached, Jane reminded her it was time to get ready. Hannah was supposed to meet Emma at two so they could exchange gifts. Her original intentions were to get her a birthstone ring, but Hannah decided to save that for Valentine's Day. Instead, they had agreed on giving each other handmade gifts because Emma insisted it would be more romantic than buying something.

"We're a few days shy of our one-year anniversary," Jane told Maura after they opened the gifts they had bought for each other.

"So much has changed this year," Maura pointed out. "I'm not alone anymore and I'll never be lonely or feel unloved again. I have a family now."

"Last Christmas, you weren't even my girlfriend and since then we've become a couple, got engaged, started the adoption process for Hannah, and now we're getting married. Maybe next year we'll have another addition to our family."

Maura pretended to be confused. "Another addition to our family? Are you referring to Baby Rizzoli?"

Jane responded by playfully pulling Maura toward her. "I can't wait to hold him or her. You, Hannah, and our future baby complete me."

Maura rubbed her nose to Jane's. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Rizzoli."

A year ago, Jane would not have imagined her life would turn out this way. She had a daughter and in a few short days she was going to marry her soul mate. Maura was her dream come true and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her.

* * *

**A/N: We've come to the end and I want to thank all of you for reading. I've had so much fun writing about Rizzles and Mini Rizzles.**


End file.
